cawfandomcom-20200216-history
UCCW Killer Instinct
MATCH CARD: Last Chance (Do or Die) Hell in a Cell Match: Dominator vs. Kunzite; If Dominator loses, he has to give up his soul to Kunzite. If Dominator wins, Kunzite must be banish from the CAW Universe for good. Extreme Rules Match for the UCCW World Championship: RVD © vs. King 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the VGWGP World Heavyweight Championship: Captain Falcon © vs. Ogre No Disqualification Match: Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Wario TLC Match for the UCCW United States Championship: Curtis Sanchez © vs. Travis Jackson Chicago Street Fight Match: Evil Broseph vs. Freddy Krueger Tornado Tag Team Extreme Rules Match: Passion Girls vs. Sailor Outer Senshi Steel Cage Match for the UCCW Intercontinental Championship: Mr. Capitol © vs. Fulgore Results *PS - Before the match, Miss Spencer said nasty remarks to the Chicago fans especially CM Punk and their Cubs until "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink came out to a stop to those remarks thus making her UCCW in-ring debut. Miss Spencer told nasty remarks to Ms. Pink too but Jessica gave her fellow Chicagoians when laid Miss Spencer down to the mat with a mean punch and the match between the two women was on. *2 - After the match, Hitman makes his return and delivers the Hit Breaker on Curtis. *3 - After the match, Poison turned on Peach. But then Iris, the Japanese Luntic Girl attack Peach and monkey fliped Peach through a table. *4 - Both Evil Brospeh and Freddy fought everywhere including fighting at one of the subway stations. *5 - After the match, Chibiusa made her surprise return and then celebrated with Fulgore on the entrance stage. Both Chibiusa and Fulgore went back to the ring and Chibiusa made a promo about joining in the new era of UCCW and with her new world order, she will take over UCCW with a REBORN! She want anyone to face her indestructible monster from the back, but then the lights went off and when they went back on, Justin Jericho made his shocking return as Chibiusa look totally surprised of Justin's return. Justin then told that bitch that he knows the people who shot him in Detroit last year and Chibiusa left the ring suddenly. Then Justin and Fulgore traded blows until Justin gives the bloodthirstly cyborg a Codebreaker for his troubles. *7 - The mysterious woman that send a chilling message to Austin earlier helped Wario at the end of the match by throwing a steel chair to Wario. After the match, Wario & the mystery woman celebrated with Waluigi. *8 - When King was celebrating his win, Sailor Pluto came out and announced she had some bad news for Chicago. That bad news was that the title doesn't belong to the Showdown brand. Also, she stated that due to King been acting he been during the past months, she cannot aloud him to become a UCCW world champion on Showdown and because of that, she declaring that UCCW is now an act of treason. Then Hedge came out with a MITB briefcase and cashing it in to start the match. *9 - Hedge cashed-in a MITB briefcase. Hedge then celebrated with Jackal and The Miz on the entrance stage post-match. *10 - After the match, Kunzite attack Dominator and he became total pissed off that he didn't finish the job once and for all. He ranted that this wasn't the end for Kunzite and he will not end his life back in purgatory. But then a masked individual appeared by ripping the ring mat apart and Kunzite turns around. The masked individual grabs Kunzite by the throat and chokeslams Kunzite through the ring and fire erupted from the spot that Kunzite went through. Then the cell went up as the masked man left the ring and joined with another man at ringside as Dominator don't know to what to do as he was arguing with the other man as the event came to a close. Highlight Reel KillerInstinctresults0.jpg|PINK NATION|linktext=Jessica Pink mades her UCCW debut by shutting up Miss Spencer on the pre-show! KillerInstinctresults1.jpg|Preston Retains|linktext=Preston Pearce retained the Hardcore title under hardcore madness! Miscellaneous Facts *It was revealed that it was Chibiusa that messed up with Fulgore's hard drive to make him as her new master. *During an interview with Daniel Tosh, Justin Jericho thanked the doctors that helped him during his treatments for his injuries from the drive-by shootout in Detroit. He also said that since Chibiusa is back, he've got something that he want to expose that Video Game Wrestling Universe will never forget. *A mysterious woman sent a chilling message to the Texas Rattlesnake by saying "I'm coming after you, Austin". *The day after Killer Instinct, the mystery woman that helped Wario was revealed as Sailor Tin Nyanko. Category:UCCW Category:CPV's